Hidden aura style jutsu, thousand years of death
by TeamEevee
Summary: Team Rocket continues their project elsewhere in the world of Shinobi. He alone will go and catch a powerful monster and wreck havoc to both the Shinobi world and the Pokemon world. Will Naruto and Sasuke cooperate with Ash and his Pokemon? Will the world be destroyed? Will the heroes be able to do anything to win?


**Chapter 1**

 **Realization**

 **Hey, everyone I am TeamEevee. I am doing this epic crossover I promised in my first fanfic with my friend,** _**background enthusiast.**_ **I am writing this fanfiction the day after Pokemon Sun and Moon ep 32's eng sub is released. So don't expect me to know whether his Rowlet evolved or what Pokemon he will catch. I originally do not want to have Ash in Alola, but the ultra wormhole is the only reason I can think of that Ash can end up in Harry Potter's world.**

 **The characters I am putting in this fanfic is**

 **1)Ash Ketchum(duh, I am also making him as the most powerful Aura Guardian as he is the Chosen One)**

 **2)PIkachu (there can't be any Ash without his Pikachu)**

 **3)Lucario (you can't have an aura guardian without the aura pokemon)**

 **4)Mewtwo (believe me, they need a power house in order to win this)**

 **5)Gardevoir (well, they need fairy type and a female. I can't think of others better than her)**

 **Disclaimer: We are not Satoshi Tajiri or J.K. Rowling and we don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter, thank you very much.**

A man wearing a grey trench coat stepped off a helicopter.

"Boss, we have discovered a portal called the Ultra-Wormhole. This portal can bring you to other dimensions and worlds." said a blue-haired man.

"Maybe you can find other intelligence you need at the other side of the portal." said a woman with crimson hair.

"Yea boss. Hope you can find do what you want to do and finally fulfil da dream of conquering the world." said the only talking Pokemon in the world.

"Good job, now come with me to the other side of this portal. Going alone is way too dangerous." said the man.

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the team. In their hearts, they are filled with joy. Boss hasn't assigned an important job for them since Unova. Now, it is time to prove themselves.

(page break)

"Ash Ketchum!" shouted a voice.

Ash Ketchum, a 17-year-old, shot up from his sleep, he opened his eyes and saw a golden portal opened wide right in front of his eyes at his bed in Professor Kukui's house.

"Ash Ketchum, step through the portal now." said the voice again, "it is very important and please step through the portal right away!"

"Alright." Ash stepped through the portal, momentarily blinded by the bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted, He saw none other than Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.

He seems to be floating in space. Suddenly, another portal appeared next to Ash and the genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo appeared. They stood before Arceus who stared at them. Ash was very surprised, why is the Alpha Pokemon demanding his presence?

"I called upon the two of you today because of a vision I had," said Arceus

"A vision? What was it about?" asked Ash

"Patience. I was about to get to vision is about the future of the universe that links all of the worlds together. I already have this vision for ten days. I see a monster, a terrible monster slowly devouring the peace of this world in this vision. It was truly horrifying. It is the most powerful monster I have ever seen. Thinking of it gives me the creeps, " explained Arceus.

Ash's and Mewtwo's eyes widened at this little piece of information. If this is a monster that even the Alpha Pokemon fears, the monster must be super powerful!

"I know it is horrible. According to my vision, this monster is so powerful that it can destroy a legendary with only one strike," said the Alpha Pokemon.

"If that is true, then why are you telling us this? It is not like we can do anything about it. I am a legendary myself. I can be destroyed in one strike," said Mewtwo.

"It is because of the vision," repiled Arceus.

"What about it?" asked Mewtwo.

"Towards the end, I see a group of heroes fighting that evil monster. The only ones I could identify was you and Ash. The other six person could not be identified as they were in the shadows."

"But, if that monster can destroy legendaries, then how do my Pokemon stand a chance? My pokemons are not that powerful." said Ash.

"I know, but it is not the Pokemon of yours that I am looking for. It is you," said Arceus

"But why me? I am just a kid. I really want to help. I really do. But, what can I do? I am not even a champion. I am up against this terrible monster after all," said Ash.

"But you are the Chosen One. You are the Aura Seeker, the most powerful Aura Guardian. You are the chosen by me as the knight of this world. You are responsible for keeping balance in the world," replied Arceus.

"But I can't even use aura. I really want to help. I really do. But this is truly something beyond my abilities if even you can't win this monster."

"That is why, I will send you the most powerful Lucario, which is still a Riolu, to teach you the ways of Aura. In that way, you can reach your full potential."

"Okay, thanks, Arceus. I will do my best and save the world from this monster. I will train with all my heart so I can reach my full potential and meet your expectations."

"Good, that's what I expect from you, always willing to help. Oh, and Mewtwo, you should go and train with Ash, your true power is still hiding within you. Training with Ash is the only way to help you unlock it." said the original one.

"I do not see why training with a human can make me be better." replied Mewtwo, coldly.

"Well, Ash is different from other humans. He has a good heart and he never means bad to other people. He can make you see this world in a new light. And when, you do, your true power will reveal itself. All that aside, I am glad to tell you that I have set an island for you guys to train. You guys have four years to train. The place is shielded from other eyes so you will not be interrupted by other people. Riolu will be waiting for you on the island," said Arceus, "I have already sent your family a message regarding your absence for the next three years. The island I talked about is where you two have first met. Please find your way there. Think of it as a test. Finally, good luck."

With that, Ash fell through a portal and he arrived back at his room with Mewtwo. Ash gently woke up Pikachu and told him the whole thing. He left a note for Professor Kukui and he teleported back to Kanto with the help of Mewtwo. He left his newly caught Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. He told his mother the whole thing and said he will leave to train for the next five years. Although his mother was shocked that he would be gone for such a long time as he usually leaves for one year maximum, she packed a new set of clothes for him (Red's outfit from Pokemon Origins) and wished him good luck for the next five years.

While he was packing, Mewtwo paid attention to every move Ash was making. What made him so special that he is the Chosen One. He then suddenly remembered the moments that he had with Ash. Ash jumping between the two attacks that was launched by him and Mew, Ash bringing him to the lake on so that he could heal him no matter what. It was his selfless acts that touched him the most. Arceus was right, no one was ever that selfless. He is special. His heart softened a bit by this thought. Maybe, just maybe, I can work with him.

When Ash is finally ready, Mewtwo offered to teleport them there. But Ash refused.

"I want to travel on foot. It is more interesting this way. We get to see more Pokemon and have more adventures."Ash explained.

"Fine, and Ash, I am sorry for what I did back when we first met. I was very angry that Giovanni used Pokemon as I jumped to the conclusion that all humans are bad. I am so sorry about what I did to you. Please accept my apology." said Mewtwo.

"What is past is past. What matters the most is what you think of us now. I was never angry at you. You haven't done anything wrong. So, are you ready to start our journey and save the world?"Ash gave Mewtwo a lopsided grin, he held out his hand for Mewtwo to shake, as a token of partnership and friendship. Mewtwo accepted it and shook it.

(page break)

It has been two day since Ash has seen Arceus. He is walking with Pikachu on his shoulders. Mewtwo walked beside him. They are on their way to Cerulean City and they are currently walking through Mt. Moon.

Suddenly, sharp cry sliced through the silence. Ash looked and Mewtwo and they nodded. They ran towards the scream just in time to see four Team Rocket grunts ganging up on a poor Ralts that is all tied up.

"Hey! What in the world do you think you are doing!" shouted Ash, he is very pissed off. He absolutely hates people mistreating Pokemon.

"What are you doing here. Whatever, I don't care. Go Golbat." a Golbat appeared with a bright flash and it bared its fangs at Ash.

"Stay back, Mewtwo, I will handle this. Go Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu ran on Ash's arm and jumped off when he reached his trainer's hand. He jumped high and shouted his own name and let out a powerful thunderbolt that sliced through the air. Golbat didn't even have his time to dodge when the powerful move struck it and engulfed its whole body. The Golbat was quickly knocked out, being a flying type which is weak against electric types like Pikachu. The grunt then sent out all their other Pokemon at once. Two Golbats, three Raticate and three Koffings came out of their pokeballs.

"Golbat, use air cutter, Raticate, use hyper beam and Koffing, use sludge bomb." commanded the four Team Rocket grunts.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, one more time!" shouted Ash. Before the Pokemon of Team Rocket can even use their move, Pikachu once again executed a powerful thunderbolt. I struck all of the Pokemon at once and all of them fainted at the high voltage attack.

The Team Rocket grunts were very shocked, though not as shocked as their Pokemon. They quickly recalled their Pokemon and ran away shouting we won't forget this while doing so. Ash walked over to the hurt Ralts lying on the floor. Ash examined the hurt Pokemon and said to Mewtwo, "She is badly injured. We have to bring her to a Pokemon Centre, right away." Mewtwo nodded, he understood Ash and he teleported them out of Mt. Moon. Ash quickly ran to the Pokemon Centre as fast as his legs could take him.

"Nurse Joy! Some Team Rocket grunts hurt this Ralts really badly. Can you heal her please?" Ash said urgently.

"I will do everything I can!" replied Nurse Joy as she took the hurt Ralts into a treatment room.

Three hours later, Nurse Joy finally left the room and said to Ash and his friends, "Ralts is doing just fine. She is currently resting. Give her an hour and she would be fighting fit."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" said Ash, relieved.

An hour later, Ash walked into the room where Ralts was sleeping in with his friends. Ash slowly approached Ralts who has finally awaken. Ralts stared at the approaching man, remembering how he saved her from those bastards.

"Hi, Ralts, how are you doing? Are you feeling better?" asked Ash.

"I am doing fine thanks to you." a high-pitched voice answered. Everyone was shocked. This Ralts know telepathy. Usually, only legendaries know this form of communication, like Mewtwo. The only non-legendary that he knew could communicate like that was the Lucario from the Cameron Palace.

"So you can talk telepathically? That's cool! Usually, only legendary can do that." said Ash.

"I knew I sensed something special from you. The psychic energy inside you is way more remarkable than your own kind. It is like you already have the power of a Gardevoir! Imagine what it can do when it is a Gardevoir." said Mewtwo. Everyone was stunned.

"That was exactly why those bad guys wanted me so badly. I am scared. I don't want to be special if that is what will happen." said Ralts, crying.

"Don't cry," said Ash, "You should be proud of yourself. That is a great achievement!"

"But I don't want to get hurt! It is so scary! I can still remember those bad guys looming over me!" said Ralts.

"But there is something I don't understand, I thought you have the power of a Gardevoir. Then, why can't you protect yourself?" asked Ash.

"Just as I expected. She is still too weak to channel that power," said Mewtwo.

Ash looked confused. "What do you mean? One second you said she has the power of a Gardevoir, and one second, you said she is weak," said Ash.

"What I meant was she has the psychic abilities of a Gardevoir. Her psychic energy is remarkably high. However, she is not able to channel that great power of hers." explained Mewtwo.

"Pikapi! Pika pika pikachu." shouted Pikachu.

"You think so Pikachu? You think I should take her in and train her?" said Ash.

"Pika!"Pikachu said with a nod.

"Well, Ralts? What do you say? Want to come with me and join the party to fight an evil monster?" asked Ash.

"Evil?"Ralts quickly did a mind search, "That seems dangerous."

"Oh, so you are not interested?" said Ash, clearly disappointed.

"Of course not. I will join you. But I am not all that great. I can't even control my powers, how can I help you with the evil monster you mentioned." asked Ralts.

"Well, you just leave that to me. I have seven years of experience of giving special training to Pokemon to bring out their very best. I believe I can do the same with you. Do you believe me?"

"I do." answered Ralts.

"Fantastic!" shouted Ash as he took out a Pokeball. Ralts gently touched the button and she disappeared in a red light. The ball shook three times before a 'dung' sound was heard. Ralts was caught.

"Alright, I just caught a Ralts!" shouted Ash.

"Pi-pikachu!" said Pikachu holding up a victory sign with his paws.

"Well, shall we continue our journey?" asked Mewtwo.

(page break)

A few days later, they finally reached New Island. They walked off the boat and they looked around them. The old mansion that Mewtwo built a long time ago was replaced with a sweet modern mansion that only Iron Man can afford. It is equipped with the latest technology and the best gym facilities. It was truly fascinating.

Ash and his friends, including Ralts, are walking around the mansion when a Riolu suddenly jumped out of nowhere and put on a fighting pose.

A voice said in their minds, "Who are you, people? Identify yourself now!" It was clearly Riolu who spoke in their mind, another Pokemon who knows telepathy. Sweet, communication will run way more smoothly with telepathy.

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is my buddy Pikachu. That one down there is called Ralts. And this is, of course, the almighty Mewtwo." said Ash.

Riolu then turned to Ash, "So I assume you are the Chosen One?"

"I am." replied Ash.

"I have been expecting you. But that Ralts over there…"

"Oh, it's fine. She is with me. Please let her stay and train with us." pleaded Ash.

"I think is is fine, since she passed through the barrier." said the Riolu.

"The barrier?" asked Ash.

"Oh, you guys don't know? There is a barrier that blocks off any unwanted entrances." explained Riolu, "Anyways, I think we should start training tomorrow. I will be teaching you the techniques of Aura and we will train together. Mewtwo, Arceus that you are capable of training alone and I would not be able to offer you any sort of guidances anyways. Maybe you can teach Ralts a little thing or two?"

"Sure thing." said Mewtwo.

"Yeah! Let's go team! Let's all beat that giant monster together" shouted Ash as he held up his hand for a brofist. Everyone responded and gave him a brofist all at once.

"Wait," said Riolu," I can not leave this island unattended. Arceus told me guard this island when danger comes. Ralts should stay with me on this island too when you all set out for your mission."

(Page Break)

"Wow, It has been four years since we first met each other, can't you guys believe it?" asked Ash as he spoke to his friends over the dining table. Mewtwo, Pikachu, Lucario and Gardevoir all shook their head

They have been training every day for the past four years. They had very obvious improvements. Mewtwo is now able to mega evolve at will to a Mega Mewtwo-Y, also known as his awakened from, at will, he is also a lot more friendly as he has learnt a lot from Ash. Pikachu can produce really high voltage thunderbolts that can rival the legendary Zapdos and his agility is higher than ever. He can also now even use Z moves freely without the aid of Ash, all he needed to execute the move was to charge for a little while. Lucario lived up to his name as the best Lucario and can control Aura like trying to breathe, holding up strong aura shields for hours, which usually takes up a lot of energy, is no longer a problem for him. Gardevoir became so powerful that her psychic powers are almost as good as Mewtwo, her powers have already surpassed her kind by a kilometre.

However, the most impressive improvement of all is of course none other than Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One. He is as good as Lucario now and has become the most powerful Aura Guardian in all the history. His reflexes are tuned to the highest degree. He has inhuman strength. He can now shoot aura spheres, make aura shields, listen to people's thoughts with their aura, heal other people with aura and defend himself from mind attacks. He can now go toe to toe with Mewtwo and suffer only minor injuries.

When they are close to finishing their meals, A golden portal suddenly appeared and Arceus revealed himself in his golden light.

"Hi, Arceus, what's up?" said Ash in a casual tone. It isn't a surprise for them as Arceus comes every week to check on their progress.

"Greetings, today, I have something to announce. I have found out that the battle with evil I talked about was will take place in a rather weird place," said Arceus.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"You see, I had a vision last night of two men, one woman and a Meowth going through an Ultra-wormhole back in the Alola region. They seem to be up to no good," said Arceus.

"Are you saying that we should go after them? Should we also go into the Ultra-wormhole?" asked Ash

"Yes, you should get ready for the battle in that dimension. Maybe you can find allies that can help in that battle." replied Arceus, "Be careful, the land there is filled with monsters and highly skilled ninjas, it is way more dangerous than our world. Are you guys ready?"

Ash looked at Mewtwo and Pikachu, they have a determined look on their faces. Yes, we are ready.

"Good, I will teleport you to the Altar of the Sunne. You will see a portal, go through it and you will go to the place where you need to be. Good luck team, may the fate be ever at the favour of your hands." with that, they disappeared in a gold light.

(Page break)

They appeared at the Altar of the Sunne and the Ultra-wormhole appeared in front of them.

Ash looked at his friends. Pikachu and Mewtwo. They all have trained really hard for the day they have to fight for the whole world. This is another step to their victory in the war.

Well, there is no turning back now, the future of the world in their hands. Summoning up their courage, they stepped through the portal. Ready for what's ahead of them.

 **A/N It is finally finished! What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Mewtwo will be too much? Please review and flames are allowed. Just don't insult my family members, namely my mum.**

 **The next chapter will be about Naruto, talking about his story from his side. The third chapter continues Ash's story when he steps through the portal. Obviously, they are gonna end up in the Harry Potter world. The bad guy I talked about is obviously Giovanni. Masking their identity just makes it a little bit more mysterious, but saying the only talking pokemon in the world already reveals their identity.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it. I will put in more and better fight scenes in the third chapter. Until next time, readers, gonna catch'em all!**


End file.
